Curse of the Blood Tears
by MaxyInc
Summary: Kagome is a girl who has had a secret for a long time that no one knows about except her. What happens when everything she loves is gone. HPIY crossover
1. Awakened Curse

Hello I'm trying a new story; I hope you people enjoy it! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome is a girl who has had a secret for a long time that no one knows about except her. She has been traveling to Inu Yasha's time and now the jewel is complete.  
  
"Kagome are you going to leave now that the jewel is complete?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'm not sure Sango I want to see what Inu Yasha thinks first." Kagome answered back.  
  
"Where is Inu Yasha any ways? Miroku asked.  
  
"I thought he went to get water I'll go check on him" Kagome yelled out to her friends as she ran out into the forest.  
  
Kagome ran quit a distance to the river. She saw no site of the half demon there  
  
so she started searching for him. What Kagome stumbled upon was the most  
  
horrific sight she had ever seen. There in front of her lay Inu Yasha. His face  
  
had the most horrified look you have ever seen. Blood spilled out and created a  
  
puddle around him. You could see various wounds all around his body. Kagome  
  
kneeled down and started to cry. She stayed there for awhile until she heard a  
  
scream. Kagome knew that voice. She was so scared and so sad. That she ran  
  
with all her strength back to her friends. When she arrived she saw Sango dead  
  
lying on the ground and Miroku hunched over her body trying to wake her up.  
  
Kikyo and Naraku stood only a few feet away smiling. The Naraku shot one of  
  
his tentacles at Miroku and killed him too. Kagome screamed out as she ran to  
  
her friend. Naraku and Kikyo laughed at Kagome as she sat there with no  
  
friends.  
  
"What are you going to do now miko? Your friends aren't around to protect you any more" Naraku said to Kagome as Kikyo smirked at her.  
  
Kagome felt something snap inside her. Energy coursed through her. Kagome flew up into the air and started to glow a blackish purple color. Then after a huge flash she came back down to the ground. Naraku and Kikyo stared at the girl for a few moments. Then Kagome snapped her eyes open. They were perfectly black nothing else in them.  
  
"What are you?" Asked Kikyo and she and Naraku stared at her.  
  
"I am still Kagome but  
  
I can put curses on people  
  
I've worked hard for a long time perfecting my technique  
  
And now I'm quit good at it  
  
All I have to do is learn a person's name  
  
And once I know that I can easily put a curse on them  
  
Which reminds me I haven't even put a curse on you?  
  
Have I?" Kagome stated in a weird kind of creepy tone to Naraku and Kikyo.  
  
Naraku and Kikyo paled and were about to run when a dark red almost blackish  
  
color of energy swirled around Naraku and Kikyo. Naraku and Kikyo screamed  
  
once and then vanished leaving only a pile of dust behind. After doing this  
  
Kagome started to head towards the well. Every step she took another tear fell.  
  
But something was wrong. The tears Kagome cried were no longer clear but a  
  
dark red. By the time Kagome reached the well she had thought of what she was  
  
going to do. She decided to go back to her time and stay there. Kagome jumped  
  
into the well. When she got back into her time she ran to her room and locked  
  
the door. Two days later she had yet to come out of her room. Her mom and  
  
brother had tried everything to get her out but she wouldn't leave. That afternoon  
  
Kagome heard tapping on her window. She looked over to see an owl hovering  
  
at her window. Kagome was shocked but opened the window none the less to  
  
let the bird in. The bird flew in and dropped a letter on Kagome's bed. Kagome  
  
stared at the letter then carefully opened it and read it. Kagome gasped as she  
  
tried to understand the letter.  
  
Dear Kagome Higurashi,  
You are invited to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. You have amazing talent and we are aware of your travels back in time so magic will not be much of a surprise to you. If you decide to come you may get on the train by going through the wall that is between 9 and 10. That will bring you to another platform where you may get on the train there. There is a key in the envelope with this letter. It is your key to Gringotts, where you can pickup your money. Then you may travel around the town and get the things that are on the list below this. I hope to see you here.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster at Hogwarts  
  
Kagome thought about it for sometime and then decided that she would go. 'Now to just tell mom, gramps, and Souta' Kagome thought as she left her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well/ how is it?  
  
Fluffy: It sucks no one will read it.  
  
Me: They will to NOW SHUT UP SESSHOMARU!!  
  
Fluffy: fine. You better read or she'll beat me up because I chased most of her reviewers away.  
  
Me: you did what???????  
  
Fluffy: Read and Review QUICK!!  
  
Me: get back here I'm going to beat you up so bad no one will be able to tell the difference from your but to your face.  
  
Fluffy: Ahhhhh help!!!!! 


	2. Getting A Wand, Who Make sthings dance?

Hi guys sorry I haven't updated for awhile but I decided too since I'm bored. I don't know much about harry potter so bear with me if anything is wrong.   
  
"Hey mom" Kagome said as she walked down stairs like nothing happened.  
  
"Kagome" her mother gasped as she looked at her daughter. Before Kagome was always happy and smiling now she wore only black and she always wore shades to cover her eyes. Also Kagome was not happy and had lost most of her color on her face.  
  
"Hey mom can you tell gramps and Souta that I'm going to Hogwarts to learn about magic and will be back in a year or two." Kagome asked as if it were nothing again.  
  
"Yes honey, but make sure to owl us every now and then" the mother replied knowing this would get Kagome's attention.  
  
"Hold up, how did you know about that mom?" Kagome asked  
  
"Right now that's not important Kagome just go and get your stuff for your new school. And with that said Kagome vanished and appeared at Diagon Ally.  
  
'How did my mom do that?' Kagome thought in her head as she wandered around the town.  
  
Kagome first went to Gringotts and scared the Gnomes by saying she wanted to go faster on the rail ride. She got to her vault and picked up about 4 pockets worth of money. Then after Kagome left the bank she fumble for her list in her pocket it read:  
  
1: Wand  
  
2: Broom  
  
3: Books for potions, writing, herbology (sp?), metamorphosis, curses and ancient spells, and Interaction with Mystical Animals.  
  
4: Owl  
  
5: Cloaks  
  
Kagome first decided to get a wand so she headed over to the store with a wand on the sign.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" Kagome asked around.  
  
"Hello Kagome I have been waiting for you to come" A guy said from behind the desk.  
  
"Right any ways I need a wand," Kagome said a little creeped out.  
  
"Yes I am aware of that lets try this one" the guys said as he went a found a wand that was made up of a phoenix feather.  
  
"Give it a wave child" the guy replied when he saw Kagome give him a funny look.  
  
Kagome waved it around and all the boxes flew off the shelves and attacked the poor guy.  
  
"Ops" Kagome said as she put down the wand  
  
"No it is most defiantly not that one lets try this one since you seem to have a interesting quality" the guy said as he went to the back of the room and returned with a strange box and gave Kagome the wand.  
  
"Right" Kagome, said in disbelief as she waved the wand around.  
  
This time the wand made the boxes get up of the ground and dance around her for about two minuets before going back on the selves.  
  
"Very interesting" the guy said.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well you see that wand is made out of a dragons fang, unicorns horn, and has a curse on it. I chose this one because before I saw you had a black aura around you and it was a bit silverish meaning you are a person who has ancient magic like curses in them but you are also pure at heart.' The guy explained.  
  
"Oh" Kagome said as she thanked the guy for the wand then paid and left.  
  
Kagome started to walk over to a broom store when she spotted three kids two boys arguing over something and a girl who was just sitting there listening.  
  
'I wonder who they are' Kagome thought as she walked up to them since her curious side won the better of her.  
  
Well how was it? I'll try to update more often now that I know where this story is going and now that I don't have school anymore. Please R&R thank you. 


End file.
